Caravans, motor homes, recreational vehicles and the like are well known in the art essentially being mobile living environments that are either towed by a vehicle or self powered, for example where the living environment is mounted on a truck chassis. For the purposes of this specification, the term mobile home will be used in reference to all types of mobile living environments including caravans, RV's and the like.
Existing art designs largely follow a similar design essentially being a single fixed exterior shape.
One variation to extend the living space is the use of a temporary shelter area extending from the fixed structure such as an awning. While the awning provides a degree of shelter, the floor is typically the natural ground surface or a barrier cloth such as a tarpaulin.
Some art designs such as GB2451694 include sections of the fixed structure that may pivot about an axis thereby extending the living space during use and then the extending structure pivots back into the main structure when transported. While this design provides greater internal area, it is still limited in that the external area of the fixed structure remains the same (or even reduced as the pivoting extension takes up space typically where the awning extends from). The extending fixed structure does not provide a deck surface for a fixed structure outdoor living area.
It should be appreciated that an extended outdoor living area integral to the mobile living environment is desired as exemplified by use of awnings and similar structures. Providing a semi-fixed structure extending from the mobile living environment is however preferable as it is potentially more durable and weather proof and easier to set up and pack down.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of the cited documents.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.